


Talk Dirty my Sexy Warden

by InannaAthanasia



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Awkward Alistair, Awkward Sexual Situations, Dorky Alistair, F/M, Humor, NSFW, Sarcasm, Sexual Humor, Sexual Play, Sexual Roleplay, Sexy Alistair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InannaAthanasia/pseuds/InannaAthanasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking a much needed break before the Landsmeet, Alistair and the Warden decide to spend a few hours locked in their room. When his lover tells him she wants to add some role playing sexual fun time in the mix, Alistair struggles in his normal goofy way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Dirty my Sexy Warden

"Wait, you want me to do what?" he asked yet again.

"Come on Alistair, you may very well be King in a few days love, you need to act the part." Cousland chuckled.

"How does your request in our bedroom have anything whatsoever to do with my becoming King?"

"Because role playing now, will help and it's sexy, especially in the bedroom." she purred "Very sexy."

"Hmmm, maybe, but I have no idea how to be Kingly and talk dirty while being, what did you call it?"

"A dirty talking, sexy beast of a King?"

"Yes, that, I mean, do you even listen to me? To me dirty talking involves, Oh look at where I got mud? Who wants to wash my breeches." he snorted.

"Hmmm, you with no breeches...that's a good start. Come on love, what do you desire?"

Alistair watched her as she squirmed on the bed, cupping her own generous breasts and rolling her nipples before sliding her fingers lower.

"Alistair, do you like when I touch myself?" she smiled when he nodded "What do you like about it?"

"I um," he stammered " I uh like seeing you getting ready for me."

"And what else love?" she trailed her fingers along her already wet slit between her now spread wide thighs.

"Seeing you, um pleasure yourself and, hmm, well now since you told me you think of me when you do it, it's...well it's hot." Alistair shook his head, why in the Maker's name was she doing this? Couldn't they just skip to the fun parts and the blissful explosion instead?

"And?"

"Uh when you put your fingers down there and you play with your...quivering quim?"

"My what?" she could feel tears gather as she snorted and laughed "Did you just say my quivering quim?"

"See this is what I mean." he huffed while turning a deep shade of red "I just can't do this. I am still amazed you would even want to sleep with me; dorky goofy stupid awkward Alistair shouldn't turn on any woman."

She sat up and took his hand, pulling him onto the bed next to her. Pushing him onto his back, she straddled him and smiled.

"I love your dorky, goofy awkwardness, but I also love your sensual, perfectly sculpted body, your passionate eyes that every time they lock glances with mine I instantly feel wet and wanting." she leaned down and kissed his lips, nibbling them gently before sitting back up "and I also love your lips that make me think of sinful thoughts since the first time I ever spoke to you in Ostagar. I also love your husky voice that should be blasphemous with the way you could damn near make me come just listening to you."

"Maker's breath woman." he panted "You are going to make me explode just listening to you!"

"See, talking dirty can be fun, exciting and sexy, right?"

"Maybe when you do it, but for me? Seriously, nothing I say is sexually exciting."

"Nothing?" she smiled and pushed herself up on his lower belly and drug her soaked undercloth along his taunt muscles as he moaned from the wet contact "I would say you are doing plenty love."

"How can someone as beautiful, amazing and sophisticated as you ever want someone like me?"

"Because, you goofy man, I fell in love with you."

"I still can't believe it some days." he sighed.

She leaned down and kissed him and pushed herself down so she could rub her soaked privates against his hard erection and was surprised when he growled deep in his throat, before flipping them over as he ground himself against her and captured a hard nipple with his lips and sucked strongly upon it.

Reaching down, he ripped one side of her undercloth and then the other so he could remove the last barrier between them and slid himself deep into her tight, wet heat he could never get enough of.

"Is this better Milady Warden?" he gritted his teeth as ripples of pleasure crashed through him.

"Yes! Sweet Maker, love!" she cried out. He was so hard and thick that no matter how many times they made love, it was always a tight, wonderfully tight, fit.

"Do you want me to ride you hard love?" his voice dropping to a husky growl "Want me to fuck you so hard, everyone at the Landsmeet will wonder why the Warden can't walk straight?"

She could barely focus on his words as he fucked her into bliss.

"Or maybe you like the idea of me making you scream so hard that everyone here in the castle will know the Wardens are fucking each other into bliss?"

She arched against him and quickly came with a blinding light, as explosions went off inside her and she screamed out Alistair's name. She clamped down hard on him, milking him until he finally let out the deepest growl she had ever heard and exploded deep inside her body.

"See." she panted after they both came down from their high "See you could do it and believe me love, you were perfect."

"Sure you say that now, but wait till I say something stupid again." he chuckled.

"Like my hot quivering quim?"

"Yes, exactly that!" he laughed and rolled her over, so he could pull her into his arms and hold against his chest.

"It's ok love, I love every part of you, even the silly awkward ones."she snuggled into his embrace and gave him a small yawn.

"Get some rest love, I told Eamon and Teagan that aside from the Archdemon attacking, we were to not be bothered until mid morning and I plan to enjoy every inch of your beautiful body tonight."

"Including my quivering quim?"

"Especially your quivering quim."


End file.
